


3 Years

by LiberalClinton



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: A shameless smut piece set on the evening Hillary was sworn into the senate.





	3 Years

3 January 2001

It had been a long, exhausting day as Hillary was sworn into the senate. Whilst the pair were gutted that Gore lost the presidential race, Bill was still beyond proud of his wife for running for and winning congressional office. The First Couple exited their presidential vehicle as it arrived outside the White House, and headed inside their Washington home. Bill wrapped his arm around Hillary, holding her impossibly close.

"God, I'm so proud of you," he kissed the top of her head as they slipped off their shoes and headed towards their private residence. She could barely walk straight as he held her so tightly.

"I know - you've said," Hillary joked, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist "However, would you like to let me go slightly so I could, y'know, walk and breath?!"

"No," Bill laughed before stopping midway down the corridor and cupping Hillary's face, staring intently into her eyes "I'm never letting you go again."

They smiled at each other in silence before a thought crossed Hillary's mind.

"Come with me," she smirked at her husband before holding his hand and dragging him down the corridor towards their bedroom.

"Hold up!" Bill laughed along with his wife as he tried to catch up with her.

When they reached the presidential bedroom, Hillary shut the door behind them and pulled Bill towards her, pulling him down in for a deep kiss. He pushed her up against the door as his tongue forced its way into Hillary's mouth, holding her face to fully taste her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. He eventually pulled away, making sure the door was locked, and began biting his lip.

"I'm so proud of you," Bill said in his irresistible southern accent "And I want you to know it."

He pushed his body against hers, biting, sucking and kissing Hillary's neck, making sure she his felt now semi-erect member.

"I want to kiss," he whispered in her ear seductively "and lick, and suck every crevice of you. Eat you until you shake and scream my name."

Hillary felt herself become impossibly wet, shaking at his mere words. But she had different plans. She planted her hands upon his shoulders and pushed him towards the bed, pushing him forcefully down.

"No," she said, leaving him in a state of confusion.

"No?" He asked.

"I want to do something-,"Hillary took a deep breath before continuing her statement "-something I haven't done in nearly 3 years."

Bill sat on the bed looking at his wife, thinking for a second about what it was she was referring to. Then it clicked. As Hillary began to unbuckle his belt, he took her delicate hands and moved them away.

"You don't need to do this, Baby," he looked at her sympathetically.

"I know that," she nodded her head and continued unbuckling and unzipping his pants "I want to."

"I love you so much," Bill said, gently brushing her golden locks out of her face.

"I love you too," Hillary responded, gently kissing him on the lips before settling herself on her knees on the floor in a praying position.

Her small, gentle, delicate hands pulled his now fully erect cock from his pants and briefs, letting his member stand proudly free.

"You don't have to do this - ever again," he caressed her face "I'd understand. And I'd be okay with that."

"Thank you," she smiled at him "but I want to do this - for me."

She stroked him in her hands, whilst they smiled at one another. Hillary bit her lip before licking him from the base to the top. Bill took a deep breath in anticipation. She widened her lips, taking him into her mouth fully until her lips touched his base.

"Fuck," Bill groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He began to run his fingers through her hair as he watched her head bob up and down, pleasuring him orally, something he hadn't received in years.

"Hillary-" Bill struggled to form his sentence when he felt himself on the edge of orgasm "Please, please, stop."

"Why?" Hillary looked up at him, confused, licking her lips, his taste still on her mouth.

"I want to come with you," he began to pull her up but she shook her head.

Hillary settled herself back on her knees and took her husband back in her mouth, sucking him more vigorously, her tongue licking the length of his cock. She could feel he was close and she wanted him to orgasm there and then. She moved her delicate hands and caressed his balls, eliciting an even louder moan from him.

"Fuck, Hillary!" Bill moaned "I'm coming."

And just like that he erupted into her mouth. She greedily swallowed the substance she so desperately missed the taste of. Not the literal taste, but metaphorically in the sense of feeling so close to her husband and providing him with so much pleasure.

"Oh, my God," Bill struggled to regain his breath as he climbed down from his orgasmic high "You are just incredible."

Hillary didn't respond. She couldn't. She stood, reaching for a tissue to wipe her face and ride her mouth of the sticky warm pleasure left by her husband.

"I can't believe I did that," Hillary chuckled in disbelief "I didn't think I ever would again, not going to lie."

"I didn't think you would either," Bill admitted as he got up to hug his wife "But I'm glad you did."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes, pressing her body against his.

"You did promise me something earlier though, remember?" Hillary leant in and whispered into her husband's ear "something about kissing me. And licking me. Eating me?"

"Oh yeah," Bill turned Hillary around, threw her onto the bed, and devoured her, providing his wife with spine shattering orgasms. Ones she was used to, but one she could never become bored of.


End file.
